molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Commander Shepard
Commander Shepard battled Captain Price, John "Soap" MacTavish, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Dr. Edward Richtofen with the support of his teammates Garrus Vakarian, Liara T'Soni, Urdnot Wrex and Tali'Zorah in Captain Price Vs. Commander Shepard. He was voiced by Dave Navarro. Information on the Rapper: Commander John/Jane (or any other first name given) Shepard is the protagonist of the Mass Effect series. A human elite soldier known as a SPECTRE and the first member of their race to bear the designation, Shepard's appearance, including gender, background and actions are decided by the player and have vast ramifications on the epic saga in which Shepard comes to unite and lead the galaxy against a menace known as the Reapers that seeks to wipe out their civilization and has previously done just that to countless earlier peoples. Shepard's permanent allies include Garrus Vakarian, Liara T'Soni, Jeff "Joker" Moreau and Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, among numerous others, many of which can potentially become love interests. Lyrics Verse 1: I've had enough of your distorted proclamations; You're so blindly self-assured, I'd call it self-Indoctrination. As I draw the line between us, know I'm well-prepared to hold, 'Cause if your Warfare is Modern, mine's advanced a hundredfold! Eclipsing you like any common pack of mercenary punks; I even trump your finest Hours while I'm out and getting drunk. A Paragon before most, but I'll be tearing you to pieces! Beat the Reapers; best believe I'll break your cycle of releases. Even Conrad Verner thinks your rabid fans are immature; Your games are sterile as the Genophage, so let me be the cure! I'll maybe throw you in a Gulag, let you wither into Husks, And then incinerate your journal of adventures; dust to Dust. Operation Kingfish? More like big, stupid CoD! Your crew's about legit as Blasto or a Volus bio-god. Watch this Spectre make a different kind of specter out of Ghost; May have saved the Rachni Queen, but I'll be stomping out your roach! This battle's like Virmire: someone won't be getting out alive, And next to this N7 Veteran, you know you won't survive. I'll take my Cain to town and blast you back to World War Freaking Two; Even Fox News tried to diss me more convincingly than you! It's quantifiable; just do the math, like Project Overlord: My skills will land your whole Designer team in the Infirmary Ward. I'm Commander Shepard, and you both can go to Hell, Because your rapping is my least-favorite, on or off the Citadel! Verse 2: Ah, yes, "game sales": think they're the Sovereign authority? The Council isn't even that askew with their priorities. I think I'll take your tip and get my team in on this song; Loyal friends, come on down and help me prove the Price is wrong! Verse 3: You know I'm Massively Effective when I synthesize a flow! Now, there's a galaxy out there to save; my crew and I should go! Trivia: *Fifth video game character with a player–customizable identity, after the Fallout heroes. *A female version of Shepard is planned to battle Avatar Korra in a future MERB special. Category:Characters